To be Young again
by Mandy-Spider-Reaper
Summary: Ickis, Oblina and Krumm went out to scare people but the next day they become younger. What happened to make them turn into toddlers?
1. Chapter 1

To be young again

Chapter 1

**Note: **Yep my first story I am putting up. YAY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

It was getting close to sunset on the small city as the air filled with the sound of people heading home for the night the lights of houses started to turn off. The only building in town that still had any lights on was a lab not to far from where the dump was.

"We have done it my friends we have made the key to cure ageing forever. No more worrying about dying or slowing down. With this we will be put in the history books men," said a tall brown haired man with green eyes dressed in a lad coat, yellow under shirt and black pants as he held up a cup that had some sort of purple goo in it as he looked at the two other men in the room with him.

"This has to be the best thing we ever done," said a shorter man with drown eyes, and black hair and he had on the same outfit as the other two men in the room.

"Right I think we should go out and party," said the last man who was the tallest out of the small group, he had a tan, red hair, and blue eyes that hid behind glasses. "Good idea John, but first we should put this somewhere safe," said the brown haired man as he looked at the red head.

The other two nodded and walked over to a vault that was under an air vent. "Kenny you still know the code," John asked as he looked at the black haired man.

Kenny nodded his head and was about to open the vault, but stopped once they heard the vent door shaking around and a low growling sound fill the room. "Wh… what was that," asked the brown haired man looking a bit scared.

"Its just the wind Tom…man what a baby," John said whispering the last part to Kenny.

Kenny nodded as he opened the vault and was about to put the cup into it but stopped again once the growling got louder and the vent door flew all the way to the other end of the room and hitting the wall with a loud crash making them all jump in fear.

"That wasn't the wind John," Tom snapped as he grabbed John's shirt lifting him up in the air a bit.

"Just calm down I am…. sure there is something behind this," Kenny said in a shaky tone of voice. The growling got a bit louder till it stopped making the three men look up at the vent to see two red bunny like ears pop out of the vent. All of them sighed with relief as they looked at the ears twitch.

"See what did I tell you… its just a harmless bunny rabbit," John said as he crossed his arms. "Who you calling a bunny rabbit," said a low growling voice as the a little red monster jumped out of the vent as he grew his fangs while his yellow eyes turned blood red.

All three men gasped in fear as another monster that looked like a black and white upside down candy cane with big red lips and green cat like eyes jumped out of the vent and stood next to the other monster.

The three men couldn't get themselves to move an inch as they looked down at the two small Monsters growling and showing off there sharp teeth. "Hey guys wait for me," said a voice from the vent as a gross smell that could make anyone with a strong stomach throw up filled the room making the three men turn a light color of green. A third Monster came out of the vent, and it had a some what big nose, hair growing out of its pits and his eyes weren't on his face, oh no the monster was holding them up with his hands. The three men started to back away a bit as the three Monsters stopped growling. At first they thought they where seeing things from working so many nights with out sleep so they rubbed their eyes hoping those monsters would go away but as soon as they where done the smallest rabbit like monster grew to the size of the room growling and raring as his claws grew out. The black and white monster put her hand down her mouth a pulled out all tips of organs as she hissed at the three men while the other monster just kept filling the room with the bad smell that was coming off of him.

"MONSTERS," John, Kenny, and Tom yelled out in fear as they threw the cup full of goo up into the air and running out of the room screaming bloody murder all the way.

"Yeah we did it. Told you guys we could," said the red monster as it went back to its real size as the cup broke on the ground covering the three Monsters in the goo. "Yes from the one who said we cant go out scaring tonight because the Gromble doesn't want us to or maybe we could find a child to scare…. Uh what is this stuff," the black and white Monster asked as she looked at the purple goo that covered her friends and herself.

"I don't know Oblina… its taste a little funny," said the smelly monster as he licked the goo off his arm.

"Don't taste it Krumm you don't know what that stuff will do," said the red Monster as he whipped the goo off himself.

"Ickis as a point…. But anyways lets just go home before the Gromble finds out we aren't there," Oblina said as she walked to restroom with her friends fallowing her. "Oh come on cant we do one more scare tonight I can handle it," Ickis said as he crossed his arms.

"I would say yes but I have to study for that big test next week…. Like you two should," Oblina said as she jumped into the toilet. "Well the only thing I want to do when we get back is to go threw the trash and find something to eat," Krumm said while his stomach growled while he jumped into toilet while Ickis rolled his eyes and jumped onto the toilet seat.

"Ok fine lets head back," Ickis said as he flushed the toilet and jumped in fallowing his friends down to the sewers to head back to the dump.

-Break line-

The next morning in class everyone was talking with themselves while the Gromble walked into the room eyeing everyone of his students to see three of them messing. He tapped his foot seeing if they would run in before class started, but the sound of the burp filled the room to tell every Monster in the school class started.

"Hmm well looks like we have three missing classmates today. OBLINA, KRUMM, ICKIS YOU BETTER BE IN HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS BEFORE RIP OFF YOUR FACES," The Gromble yelled out making everyone shake in fear.

The Gromble wasn't surprised Ickis was late, and Krumm could be late sometimes to but not as much as his little red friend, but Oblina, she never was late in her whole life. So something was wrong he could just feel it, but he didn't show fear or worry on his face, nope he just kept that cold glare in his eyes. Everyone started to whisper to their friends that sat next to them wondering what was going on, and once five seconds where up the Gromble growled under his breath and stormed to the door.

"Class I will be right back and if I hear any of you starting up any trouble YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE SNORCH," the Gromble yelled, as the class tired not to wet themselves from the fear they felt.

The Gromble grumbled to himself as he stormed down the hallway to the dorm rooms. "Of all the days to be late…. THEY BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR BEING LATE," he snapped as he stopped outside the dorm room that Ickis, Krumm and Oblina shared.

"KRUMM, ICKIS, OBLINA YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT SHOWING UP TO CLASS," the Gromble yelled as he kicked open the door.

The glare and anger in his face turned to one of shock as he looked at the three monsters. For some reason they looked smaller then they where before. The Gromble rubbed his eyes before looking at the three of them and sure enough they where still small.

Ickis was the smallest out of the group…like always, but his ears where the same size and dragged on the ground, Oblina was still the tallest out of the three but she was still smaller then she was the other day and her eyes where a bit brighter then before, and as for Krumm he didn't have that much hair on his body and he smelled all a lot worse then before. The Smell was so bad the Gromble thought he would be sick himself and he loves gross smells as much as the next Monster.

"What on Earth…. You all shrunk," Gromble said in shock as he looked at them.


	2. Chapter 2

To be young again

Chapter 2

**Note:** YAY Chapter 2 is up!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

The Gromble looked at the three now younger monsters in shock before glaring at them. "WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THREE DO," he yelled making the three of them shake in fear.

"We…. We do…. Don't know wha… what happened," Ickis said in a squeaky voice as he hid behind Oblina and Krumm. The Gromble sighed before shaking his head hoping this was all a weird dream, but it wasn't the three of them really did become younger over night.

"Gromble sir…. Pwease stop looking at us that way…. Your…. Your scaring Ickis…. and Krumm," Oblina said sounding scared herself. The Gromble was about to yell again but stopped and sighed knowing yelling wont help anything.

"Ok… tell me what happened before I lose it," he said glaring at the three. "W…. We don't…don't know we…we went out scaring… they ran off then….then got this goo on us and…and we went home," Ickis said from his hiding spot.

"YOU THREE WENT OUT SCARING ON A NIGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TOO," the Gromble yelled but stopped himself. He would punish them later for not listening to him when he told them to stay in their rooms and study for a few nights to bring up their grades. Oblina didn't have to but she was told to make sure the other two studied.

"I…. I know, and….and now we see… why we should listen to you….we wouldn't hav…have gotten covered in goo…and wha…what ever we did to get smaller….I mean younger," Ickis said in fear.

"What…. What type of goo," The Gromble asked getting confused.

"There was this weird purple goo that got dumped on us after we scared those humans," Oblina said as she looked down at her feet.

"Hmm… do you have any left over I could look at," the Gromble asked as he eyed the three little Monsters. Ickis, Krumm and Oblina look at each other then shrugged a bit.

"No I don't think so… but maybe Krumm has some left over in his stomach I mean he did eat some of it after all," Ickis said as he pointed to Krumm.

"Yes maybe, but he could have… oh what's the word… oh yes digested it already," Oblina said looking a bit worried.

"Only one way to find out…. Come with me," Gromble said as he waved his hand to show them he wanted them to fallow.

"Ok, but what will," Ickis started but when he took a step he tripped on his ears and fell over making his two friends giggle a little. The Gromble sighed as he rolled his eyes while Ickis got up off the floor.

"Hey stop that… it's not my felt," Ickis said as he glared at his friends.

"Well if you kept them up you wouldn't have to trip on them," Oblina said as they fallowed the Gromble down the hallway.

"Well they are a bit umm…. heavy so it was easier for me to drag them when I was little," Ickis said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Will you two SHUT UP we have work to do if we want to find out what made you all younger," the Gromble snapped at them. Ickis and Oblina jumped back but did as they where told as they fallowed him to the Monster Doctor's office.

"What are we doing here," Krumm asked as he looked up at the Gromble.

"You will see," the Gromble said as he opened the door to let them all into the room. As they walked into the room they saw the Monster Doctor putting some paper work that was covered in slim away before looking up at the four that walked into his office. The Monster Doctor was gray with one eye, but had two pupils in it, and the hair that stuck out on the side of his head was a bit of a darker gray color then his skin, and he had an old thrown away stethoscope around his neck.

"Why is there three monster that look like Krumm, Ickis and Oblina but younger doing here with the Gromble," he asked with out showing any emotion at all while saying it.

"That's what we came here for… We need something from Krumm's stomach," the Gromble said while pointing to him. Krumm made a bit of a worried look in his eyes as he looked at his friends who gave him the same look of worry.

"Alright come this way," the Monster Doctor said as he let the Gromble and Krumm into another room but stopped Ickis and Oblina from coming in.

"Oh no you two wait out here, and try not to get into anything," he said before closing the door in their faces.

"Now what do we do," Ickis asked as he looked at Oblina.

"Now we wait," she said while going over to an old broken chair and sitting down.

"Sounds fun," Ickis sarcastically said before sitting on the ground next to her.

-Break line—

After an hour of waiting and doing nothing but hoping, Krumm, Gromble and the Monster Doctor came out of the other room. Krumm had a dizzy look in his eyes as he walked over to his friends, and once they looked up at their friend they looked over to see a bucket in the Monster Doctor's hands.

"Did you find the purple goo," Ickis asked as Krumm sat on the ground while still looking dizzy.

"Well it will take me awhile to go threw this to find it… if its even in here so looks like you will have to do some more waiting while I do that real fast," the Monster Doctor said as he held up the bucket.

The Gromble tapped his foot as he watched the Monster Doctor go threw the bucket while Ickis and Oblina walked up to Krumm. "Are you alright Krummy," Oblina asked as she looked down at him.

"Yeah… I… I think so, but I could go for something to eat," Krumm said as he looked up at his two friends as he got up off the floor. "Ok then lets go eat then come back and see if the Monster Doctor found that goo," Ickis said as he was about to leave with his friends.

"YOU THREE AREN'T GOING ANY WHERE," the Gromble yelled making everyone even the Monster Doctor jump.

"But Gromble Sir… Krumm, Ickis and I haven't eaten all day and he just had his stomach emptied cant we go up to the dump and eat something real fast pwease," Oblina asked in her sweetest voice.

"You three aren't going up to the dump till we find out what is going on. So until then SIT YOUR BUTT'S DOWN," the Gromble said as he glared at the three of them. They shook a bit in fear before doing what they where told and sat on the ground.

"So did you find anything yet," the Gromble growled under his breath as he watched the Monster Doctor pull his head out of the bucket holding some sort of purple goo in his gloved hands.

"Yeah I think so… hey this the goo you where talking about," the Monster Doctor asked as he looked at the three younger Monsters. They all looked up at it before nodding their heads happy to see Krumm didn't digested it. "Alright then all that's left to do is study it and see what I can find… why don't you four go and I will call you back here once I found something," the Monster Doctor said before turning away from the four Monsters to study the goo.

"Ok… now can we go eat," Ickis asked as his friends and his own stomach growled loudly with hunger.

"Not yet we still need to talk about something… WHY WHERE YOU THREE OUT SCARING THE OTHER NIGHT WHEN YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TILL TOMORROW NIGHT," the Gromble yelled out.

"Well… uhh Gromble sir… we where…well," Ickis started but stopped hiding his face with his ears. It was true they weren't aloud to go out scaring the other night because the Gromble wanted everyone to study for a few nights before going out scaring again so they where ready for their test, but someone talked them into it.

"You see Gromble we where talked into it. He said that we weren't able to handle a scare and be able to keep up our grades and in the end we fell for it," Oblina said looking down at her feet. "Who talked you into it," the Gromble snapped at them.

"Z… Zimbo," the three monsters said at the same time in fear. Zimbo… I think he loves getting other Monsters in trouble just to see what happens to them some times, but the Gromble was also mad at the other three for letting him trick them so easily like that.

"I will have to deal with him later, but for now you three are going back to your rooms," The Gromble said as he walked to the door.

"But… but what about class," Oblina asked as she looked up at their teacher. "But what about lunch," Krumm asked as he got up off the ground.

"NO BUTT'S until we find out what is going on you three are to stay in your room" The Gromble yelled as he glared at them.

"What about getting something to eat, or go to class or even scaring," Ickis asked in shock.

"Not until you all are back to your real ages none of you are going scaring YOU GOT THAT," the Gromble snapped at them.

"What? But we are Monsters we where born to scare," Oblina said as she looked up in shock.

"Well Oblina we have no idea what this change will do to you and your two friends here so no more scaring until we find out more about this goo. Now MOVE YOUR LITTLE BUTT'S BACK TO YOUR ROOM," The Gromble yelled and with out another word the three monsters ran out of the room and back into the safety of their dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

To be young again

Chapter 3

**Note:** Not sure what to say about this part really, but I guess I will just say YAY the next chapter is up!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

"Well this is another fine mess you got us into Ickis," Oblina snapped as she glared at her friend who was sitting on his bed.

"My fault you where the one who said that we had to go out scaring because buzz brain said we couldn't scare the people that work at those ummm…. Labs," Ickis said while jumping up and returning the glare.

"Um guys I don't think now is a good time to fight about this," Krumm said as he walked in the middle of his two best friends before they got into a fistfight. Oblina and Ickis both sighed before they all sat down on the end of Ickis's bed.

"Your right it is my fault The Gromble told us there are days we have to study and train and then the other days we take what we learned to scare the humans. True the Gromble doesn't mind if we do extra scares to pull our grades up, but with that big test coming up he really wanted everyone to stick to his oh what is that word again…. Oh right schedules," Oblina said with a frown that only became deeper once she thought about what she just said.

"Oh my what is wrong with me I normally don't forget such easy words but ever since I woke up this morning some of them have been slipping my mind," Oblina said in shock while she tried to fight back the tears in her green cat like eyes.

"Well umm… maybe it has to do with what happened to us…. You know like whatever that purple goo was that was poured on us had um," Krumm started but stopped to try to think up the right word for it. Oblina thought about it for a few minutes before understanding what Krumm was trying to say.

"You mean that stuff had another side effect like its not just making us look younger but act younger as well," she said as she looked at her two smaller friends. Krumm shrugged as Ickis made a shocked look on his face.

"So it's only a matter of time before we just don't forget some words but there is a chance we will forget being bigger… I mean older too," he said as he put his big ears down sadly. Oblina and Krumm looked at each other unsure how to answer that. It was true they where already starting to talk like toddlers but only once in a while and it was also true they where starting to forget some words, but it was hard to say what would happen to them.

"Oh man how can it get any worse," Ickis said as covered his eyes with his hands. Before anyone could say you shouldn't have said that the Gromble walked into the room not bothering knocking on the door with a glare on his face that would make the strongest monster run in fear.

"Now the doctor is still studying that purple goo we got from Krumm's stomach and until we find out how long this will last I AM GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU THREE STAY OUT OF MORE TROUBLE," The Gromble yelled making the three younger monsters shake in fear.

"You…. You mean we have to stay in the dorm room till we are back to normal," Ickis said in a shaky squeaky voice.

"I would tell you to but I don't trust any of you alone right now because of what happened. We have no idea what this stuff will do to you three later on or even if we will turn you all back to your right ages. So instead of locking you in the room and leaving you three alone just to mess up even more I have to have someone kept a close eye on you," their teacher growled as he eyed the three of them.

"Hey we are old enough to not need a blob-sitter we can take care of ourselves," Oblina said while crossing her arms and pouting a bit.

"You have no choice and since Zimbo was the one who talked you into this and since he has been getting under my feet lately to the point I want to STRANGLE HIM... he will be the one watching you three," Gromble said while grinding his teeth together.

"But… But… what if he try's something else," Ickis said as he tried to stop himself from shaking even more.

"If he wants to stay alive he wont do anything to any of you. So stay in this room while I go get him…. if any of you leave this room I WON'T THINK TWICE ABOUT SENDING YOU TO THE SNORCH," Gromble yelled before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Great now how can this get any worse," Ickis said while his friends and his own stomach growled out loudly.

"Do you have to keep saying that," Krumm asked as he looked over at him.

"Its not my fault this is happening to us," Ickis snapped as he glared back over at his friends.

"Its not our fault either buddy…. the only thing we can do now is wait," Krumm said with a shrug.

"He is right Icky there isn't a lot we can do right now but sit here and," Oblina started but was cut off by her stomach growling.

"Sit here and go hungry…. Krumm you got anything we can eat," Ickis asked with a tired, sigh. "I might…. Hang on," Krumm said as he walked over to his bed and tired to push it out of the way, but it was to heavy for him. Normally he could push it with out any trouble but now that he became younger and that he had not eaten for a while he wasn't strong enough to push it out of the way.

"Great now we are getting weaker to! What else could go wrong…. all of us losing control of our monster powers or something," Ickis said as he watched Krumm sit on the ground tired from trying to push his bed out of the way.

"STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT," Oblina yelled in Ickis ears making them ring in pain.

"Ow don't yell in my ears like that it hurts," he wined while rubbing his ears.

"You never had a problem with it before," Krumm said as he got up off the floor. "Well…. When I was little my ears where more ummm…. well they hurt when someone screamed into them. In time I did get use to it but now with what happened and all," Ickis said as he looked at his friends.

Oblina and Krumm both looked at each other before sighing sadly.

Ickis didn't have to say it for all of them to know that this would get worse and they could do nothing about it.


	4. Chapter 4

To be young again

Chapter 4

**Note:** I know Zimbo wouldn't be this mean to them, but I thought if he was put in charge of them he would mess with them as much as he could.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

"HAHAHA you guys look so cute HAHAHA," Zimbo said while looking down at the three of them.

"Oh shut up Zimbo," Ickis snapped as he glared up at him. He hated that he was now smaller then him, because that made him the smallest monster in the school now, and he really hated being second shortest so you can only guess how upset Ickis was to see Zimbo tower over him.

"Why should I, its not my fault your all like this," he said while he jumped up and sat on little Ickis's head.

"In away it is," Krumm said as he glared at him.

"All I did was tell you, you couldn't do it, and you had to prove me wrong you could have just stayed here last night instead of going out and making yourselves smaller then you where already," Zimbo said as he pulled at Ickis long ears. "OW stop that," Ickis snapped as he tired to pull Zimbo off of him.

"Why its fun…. now hold still I want to try something," he said as he flew up in the air. "Stop picking on Icky Zimbo! If you don't I will tell the Gromble," Oblina said as Ickis hid behind her.

"So I don't care the Snorch and I are best friends so he would always go easy on me if I get sent to him…. now all of you hold still for a second," Zimbo said as he smiled big while eyeing Ickis.

"What are you going to do to Ickis," Krumm asked as he stood in front of him and Oblina trying to help protect his small friend from Zimbo.

"Oh nothing really…. now come here," Zimbo said as he grabbed Ickis long ears and held him up in the air while flying over the other two. "Ow…ow…OW LET GO," Ickis wined as he kicked his feet and threw his arms around in the air trying to make him let go.

"No this is to much fun…now lets see if this will work," Zimbo said while keeping Ickis out of Oblina and Krumm's reach. "Let him go you…. You meany," Oblina snapped as she tired to get her friend but blushed bright red after saying such a childish word.

"HAHAHA aw don't you have anything worse to say about me Oblina…meany not a word I thought you would use! It is after all a blob word more then anything else," he said while laughing.

"Shut up its not her fault," Ickis wined still trying to free himself from Zimbo's grip. "Shut up…. If you want me to let him go just ask nicely and I will."

Krumm and Oblina looked at each other before shrugging and looking back up a Zimbo with big puppy like eyes. "Pwease let Ickis go," they both said at the same time.

"Very well I will let bunny ears go," Zimbo said before dropping Ickis on his friends making them all fall on the floor. "Ow... Hey if you don't stop you will get in trouble with the Gromble... Friends with the Snorch or not," Ickis snapped as he got off his friends.

Zimbo thought about it for a moment then shook his head a bit. "Yeah I guess your right…. but still it is a lot of fun I will be sorry for it later," he said before he grabbed Ickis and used his long ears to tie up Oblina and Krumm.

"Hey this isn't cool," Krumm said as all three of them tried to free themselves from their friend's bunny like ears. "This is just so much fun don't you think…. hmmm what should we do next…. Oh I know," Zimbo said as he smiled down at them. Ickis finally untied his ears and freed his friends before jumping under the car seat Oblina used for a bed with his two friends fallowing him.

"Get out from under there I am not done messing with all of you," Zimbo snapped as he tired to crawl under the car seat to try to get them but was to big to do so.

"I guess there is an upside to being small," Ickis squeaked as he looked at his friends. "Yes but what do we do now we cant hide under here forever," Oblina said as she made a worried looking face.

"She is right you three will have to come out of there sooner or later," Zimbo snapped as he looked at them.

"We don't have to stay here forever we just have to wait till the Gromble comes back," Krumm said as his stomach growled loudly.

"But who knows how long it will take for him to show up. We could be dead from not eating by then," Oblina said as her stomach copied Krumm's growling hungry stomach. "I can wait as long as it takes, but can you three," Zimbo snapped as the three monster made sad worried faces. "Well…. We can sure try," Ickis snapped as his friends nodded their heads in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

To be young again

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

After class was over the Gromble walked back to the Monster doctor's office to see if the Doctor found anything about the purple goo. As he walked into the office he saw the Doctor working in the corner of the room. "Please tell me you found something," The Gromble said as he walked up to him.

"Well yes…. it is some sort of goo that makes Monsters become younger," the Doctor answered as he looked back at the Gromble.

"Well I think we already knew that but did you find away to cure it. You know turn THOSE STUBBER MONSTERS BACK TO NORMAL," the Gromble snapped at him. "I couldn't find anything on the lines of a cure yet, but my guess is it would just wear off in few weeks if they don't get covered or eat anymore of this stuff," the Doctor Monster said as he rolled his eyes.

"You sure about this," Gromble asked as he crossed his arms. "If you want to know about my thoughts about it just ask," the doctor said as he turned away. "I sort of did already," the teacher said while grinding his teeth.

"Ok fine…. I feel that 30% chance they will be back to normal in a few weeks," The Doctor said as he crossed his arms. "And the other 70%," Gromble asked while crossing his arms.

"They will stay like that and have to grow back to there normal ages, you know age like everyone else," the doctor said as he went threw paper work.

"Then I say work on a cure before I MAKE YOU WORK ON ONE," the Gromble snapped at him. "I am just keep your high heels on I need more time is all," the doctor said as he jumped back a bit.

"How long do we have to wait," the teacher snapped as he tapped one of his four feet. "I don't know a few days I guess…Just give me time and I will put something together," the monster Doctor said before getting back to work.

"Fine I will be back later tonight to see how things are going," the Gromble said as he left the office. "Good I thought he would never leave," the Monster Doctor said as he went back to work.

-Break line -

Back in the dorm rooms Ickis, Krumm and Oblina where still hiding under the car seat with their stomachs growling loudly. "Uh I don't think I can wait for you three to come out of there any longer… I am leaving," Zimbo said, as he got ready to fly out of the room.

"Yeah right it has to be some sort of trick to get us to get out of our hiding spots," Oblina snapped as she crossed her arms. "I really am… like you I am starving and need to go eat something….if you wish to stay under there like the scared little blod's you are then by all means go for it," Zimbo snapped before leaving the room.

"Oblina am hungry…cant we just go outside real fast and get something to eat," Krumm asked as he looked at her.

"But Zimbo could be waiting for us outside the door to pick on us some more," Ickis squeaked as he held his ears down. "Well maybe we should go out and try to eat something… but how to get away from Zimbo if he is waiting for us," Oblina asked with a shrug.

"We got away from him by going under something he cant why not do that," Krumm asked as he looked at his friends. "Great idea Krummy…. Lets go," Oblina said as she and her two friends crawled out from under her bed.

"I don't know about this Oblina… I don't want my ears to be used to tie you guys up again," Ickis said as he shook a bit out of fear. "Don't worry Icky we can do this, and I am sure the son of the great Slickis can do it with out any problem yes," she said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah your right Oblina! I can so do this with my clawed hands tied behind my back," Ickis said as he took a step only to slip on his ears making his two friends giggle. "Keep your ears up Icky or you will fall again," Oblina said as she helped him up.

"Yeah Icky or do you like tripping on your ears," Krumm said with a giggle. "Shut up Krumm…. hey you never called me that before only Oblina calls me that," Ickis said as he crossed his arms. "Really I didn't know I called you that…. stupid purple goo," Krumm said while pouting.

"Yes… well lets go already," Oblina said as she walked to the door that went out into the hallway. "Is he out there," Ickis asked as Oblina put her head on the door to see if she could hear anything.

"I am not sure…how about we go out on three," Oblina said as she looked at her friends. "Three why not four or five or how about ten that works right," Ickis squeaked in fear. "Stop being such a scaredy monster ok your lucky we are going out on three instead of right now," Krumm said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine lets just get this over with," Ickis snapped as he walked up to the door with Krumm. "Alright One…. Two…. THREE," Oblina said as she Ickis and Krumm jumped out of the room only to see no one was out there.

"See guys I told you no one was out here," Ickis said with a giggle. "Whatever lets just go eat and get back to our room before the Gromble finds out we left," Oblina said as she made her way down the hall. "Yeah I think my stomach is about to eat its self," Krumm said as he and Ickis fallowed her.


	6. Chapter 6

To be young again

Chapter 6

**Note:** Yay got this part up!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

Oblina, Krumm and Ickis walked outside to see the piles of trash that where around them and felt there mouths water as their stomachs all growled loudly with hunger. "Lets eat," Krumm said as he jumped into a pile of trash and started to chew on an old boot. Ickis picked up a hand full of trash and stuffed it in his mouth as Oblina tired to be more proper and ate the trash with an old rusty fork.

"I thought we would never eat again." Krumm said as he swallowed the old boot. "Yeah same here, but everything is fine and nothing could go wrong," Ickis said as he whipped his face with his hands.

"Yes but now what do we do I mean after we finish eating that is," Oblina asked as Ickis and Krumm started to eat more trash. "Hmm we could go back to the dorm room before the Gromble finds out we left," Krumm answered, as he looked over at his friends finishing their meals.

"No that sounds boring…how about we play hide and go scare," Ickis said with a smile. "Icky we have no time for childish games and if we wish to get better we must act like grown up monsters and I am…. Not it," Oblina said loudly before running off and laughing. "Not it," Ickis cried as he fallowed her.

"Aw man why am I always it," Krumm said as he kicked up so dirt before closing his eyes to count. Ickis giggled to himself as he jumped into an old blue car while Oblina hid in a suitcase and shutting the top thinking it was the best hiding spot in the world…. and it would be if she didn't keep laughing to herself.

Ickis was able to stay quiet but was having a hard time holding back the joyful giggles that wanted to come out once he heard Oblina giggling and Krumm counting. "Ready or not here I come," Krumm yelled out as he turned around and started to look around the dump for his friends.

Oblina was able to quiet herself as Krumm walked up to where her hiding spot was. "Come on Oblina I know your around here I heard you laughing just a few seconds ago," Krumm said as he looked around before just walking past the suit case, but he stopped once he heard something walk up behind him.

"Ha I knew…. huh," Krumm said but didn't see anyone, and the suitcase that hid Oblina was gone as well. "That's odd…. oh well…. Ickis Oblina I know your around here some where," Krumm said as he made his way over to where Ickis was hiding, but once he walked past the old broken down car he heard a gasp of surprise but when he turned around no one was there.

"This is getting boring guys cant someone else be it I always lose this game," Krumm wined as he looked around to try to find his friends.

"Krummy RUN," Oblina and Ickis yelled out, but before Krumm could even turn around to see what was going on someone threw him in a bag then tossed the bag into a cage that was next to Ickis and Oblina who also where in cages.

"HA! I DID IT SIMON THE WORLDS SMARTS STRONGEST MONSTER HUNTER IN THE WORLD GOT HIMSELF THREE…. Now smaller…odd, but still THREE MONSTERS," Simon the Monster hunter yelled out in joy as he danced around the cages while Oblina, Ickis and Krumm shook in fear as they watched Simon pick up each cage and throw them in the back of his car before driving out of the dump.

-Break line-

Back down in the school the Gromble made his way back to the dorm room's to see how his students where doing. True he was mad at them but it didn't mean he didn't worry about them. He was also feeling a bit bad about telling them they couldn't leave the dorm room even to get some food so he would have to let them go out and eat as soon as he saw how they where doing.

"Hey how are things going in…here," the Gromble said as he opened the door to see no one was in the room. He looked all around for any monster but the only monster in there was himself.

"Zimbo? Krumm? Oblina? Ickis?….. Oh you four are in a loud of trouble if I find out you left school grounds," the Gromble snapped under his breath as he left the dorm room to look for them.

It didn't take long for him to run into Zimbo because he was just down the hall heading back to the dorm room himself, but he stopped and made a face of fear and shock as soon as he saw the Gromble looking at him with a cold-hearted glare. "Oh hello Gromble sir how are you this day," Zimbo asked as he looked away a bit not wanting to look his teacher in the face.

"Where is Oblina, Ickis and Krumm," he asked as he tired to stay calm. "Oh they are just hiding under Oblina's bed…. I will show you," Zimbo said as he made his way back to the dorm room with the Gromble close behind.

"I really don't think they are they would have answered once I called out to them," the Gromble said hoping Zimbo was right and they where all just under Oblina's bed.

"I am sure they are just messing with you and I…. oh hehehe maybe I was wrong about this," Zimbo said as he looked under the car seat to see that the three monsters weren't there anymore. The Gromble grabbed Zimbo and held him up like he was getting ready to rip off his wings.

"You better know where they are and tell me in the next five seconds before I MAKE YOU INTO A FLIGHTLESS MONSTER AND THROW YOU TO THE TRASH COMPACTOR," The Gromble yelled making his student shake in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

To Be Young again

Part 7

**Note:** Sorry this took so long for me to put up. I have gotten a bit busy lately is all, but I will try my best to work on this story more.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

The Gromble and Zimbo looked everywhere in side the school for Ickis, Oblina and Krumm, but so far they couldn't find any of them. That was when the Gromble thought they might have gone up to the dump to get something to eat and was upset with himself for not thinking of that sooner.

"So you really think we will find them up here," Zimbo asked as they walked outside. "Lets hope we find them because if we don't find them soon you will wish you where never born," his teacher snapped as he looked around the dump.

"Why is this my fault? I mean truthfully I wouldn't fight with you sir, but I am having a hard time seeing why all this is my fault. Plus they might look younger now but it doesn't mean they aren't the same monsters on the inside. True they get in trouble a lot but they know when to be careful," Zimbo said as he looked around.

"First off YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO TALKED THEM INTO GOING OUT SCARING ON A DAY I WANTED THEM HERE AND YOU KNOW IT…and plus we still have no idea what that goo will do to them that is why I wanted someone to watch them in the first place," the Gromble snapped at Zimbo as he turned to look at him.

"Oh… I see, but they still acted like themselves when I saw them…true they talked a little different from normal but it had to be from the shock of turning younger right," Zimbo said to himself as he looked down at the ground to see three sets of small monster foot prints in the mud.

"Hey looks like they are up here," Zimbo said to himself as he followed the footprints, but when they split up he frowned a bit. "Did you find something," The Gromble asked as he looked at him.

"Yes I found their foot prints but they split up here," Zimbo said as he fallowed one set that looked like Ickis's footprints to the old car as Gromble fallowed the ones the looked like Oblina's foot prints to where an old suit case use to be.

"Ickis you in here," Zimbo asked as he looked inside the old car to try to find the younger monster but he wasn't inside. "Oblina are you over here," The Gromble yelled out but no one answered back.

"Do you see them over there Zimbo," The Gromble called over to his student as he fallowed the last set of small footprints that had to be Crumm's.

"No sir and his foot prints end here…. hey there are another set of footprints over here to," Zimbo said as he looked at the bigger set of footprint no monster could make.

The Gromble stopped and walked over to Zimbo to see he was right and there where human footprints in the muddy ground. He didn't need to find out who they belong to it wasn't hard to tell anymore after so many years of being hunted by this person, and he was always wanting to get his hands on Ickis to prove to the world that Monster's where real.

"Zimbo we might have a bigger problem on our hands then those three becoming younger," Gromble said as he fallowed the human footprints.

"And if you don't mind me asking…what it is," Zimbo asked as he fallowed his teacher to a set of car tracks that left the dump. "Ickis, Oblina and Crumm have been kidnapped…. by Simon the Monster hunter," Gromble snapped as he glared at the ground.

"How can you tell your Grombleness," Zimbo asked getting confused. "Its not hard to tell and plus he is the only human out there that is trying to hunt us down right now," Gromble said as he crossed his arms.

"So what they got away from him before why cant they now," Zimbo asked getting confused. "Remember they are now younger and we have no idea what this goo will do so we have to go save them before the humans find out more about us and before they get hurt," Gromble snapped at Zimbo.

"Well I say I stay here just in case they come back and," Zimbo started but was cut off. "Oh no your helping me with this, because IT WAS YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE," the Gromble yelled.

"Uhh…yes sir," Zimbo said as he backed away a bit out of fear. The Gromble glared at him before turning around and heading out of the dump with a scared looking Zimbo fallowing behind him.


End file.
